Dreaming Doesn't work
by froga10t
Summary: Kerry is dreaming of something and is confused about her feeling towards someone in particular. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**AN. Hey there! This will be good; I just had to write it. please R&R!!! Love to you all**

**froga10t**

Sliding her hand around the small, elegant box swathed in velvety material, Kerry let the tiniest hint of a smile play on her lips and the smallest touch of surprise widen her eyes. Carefully, as though holding a thread made of glass, she unfastened the golden, simple clasp on the front of the deep purple box and eased it open. Inside was a plain, silver ring with a small, perfect emerald planted in it. When she picked it up see it properly, Kerry noticed that inscribed on the inside in beautiful italics was "_Together, forever. Kerry and James._" She felt tears come to her eyes and slide down her cheek. She looked at the ring again, as if to reassure herself that it was real. After a minute or so, a pressure on her arm pulled her back to reality.

Kerry was sitting in the most expensive outdoor restaurant in town, on a fantastic summers eve and was about to make the biggest commitment of her life. Looking at James's face, his eyes sparkling, as his brown, wispy hair flicked in the breeze and a wearing a huge smile, she knew there was only one answer;

"Yes." She whispered. Promptly, she collapsed on his shoulder and broke down into tears. She didn't notice a waiter come up and mutter something to James, nor did she notice him mutter back and the waiter scurry off. When she recovered she started to laugh.

"I bet when you planned this you didn't expect me to cry!" she giggled and wiped her eyes on a hankie.

"Actually, I thought you might, so I prepared something extra, a little _surprise_." He grinned at her confused face and pointed at the sky. "Watch." He whispered.

Kerry stared at the sky and waited. Suddenly, a small flash appeared and dragged itself along the blackness, leaving a thin, golden trail. When it had written a good deal of words, it disappeared. First one burst of light sparkled and went out. Then another. Then another. In a huge explosion, all the writing lit up in massive golden letters.

_I love you Kerry_

A simple message, but more effective than any gift in the world.

Kerry started to cry again.


	2. Chapter 2

Kerry sat up quickly. She was sure she had just been asleep, but it had felt so real. And she had _liked_ it. Uh-oh.

She looked at her clock; it said 8:17 – but it was analogue, so she guessed by the fact that it was light outside that it was morning. She was about to get up for breakfast when there was a knock on the door and she heard a click as her lock was picked. Bruce, James and Gabrielle piled into her room.

"You're still not out of bed?!" James laughed. "What have you been doing?"

Kerry shook her head in disbelief and looked back at her clock. It said 8:20. Then she giggled.

"Whoops. Sorry, I forgot to change my clock back from my last mission. It was in Japan. So the actual time now is...?"

Everyone laughed and Bruce looked at his watch.

"It's 11:20 am, gorgeous. Come on, have some breakfast, we waited specially for you. You said something on the phone about it being really tiring, so I planned us a day at the pool, in front of the TV and a surprise this evening."

Kerry smiled. "Wow. That sounds good. Help me up, I'm stuck."

Bruce grabbed her hand and hauled her out of bed, and then he leant forward and kissed her cheek.

"Let me get dressed first."

When Kerry was dressed, Bruce took her hand.

"My lady, may I escort you to the dining room where we can-"

"Finally." James butted in.

"Ahem. Then we can eat a delicious and nutritious breakfast. A fry-up perhaps?" He tried to keep a straight face, but burst out laughing, along with Gabrielle and James. Gabrielle hooked her arm through Kerry's and they hurried to grab some food.

Later that day, Bruce announced

"Kerry, it's time for your surprise." Before she could say anything, he pulled her out of his room – where they had been watching TV. "I was thinking..." he spoke nervously. "Would you like to go out for a meal tonight?" Bruce blurted it out. Kerry hugged him hard as ever.

"I would love to come. What time?"

"Seven outside _Piccolo Posto_."

Kerry kissed him gently. "Of course."

They walked back intot he room.

"So?"

"Well? What are you doing?"

Kerry leant forward to Gabrielle and whispered something. Gabrielle squealed.

"No way! No way! Oh my goodness! We have to get you ready!"

James looked at Bruce in a puzzled way.

"What's going on?"

"Out boys! Kerry is still in her day clothes; I must help her pick her clothes." She looked at Kerry in a looking-at-her sort of way and winked, making Kerry chuckle.

"Oh yes, out you go boys!" The boys trotted out obediently and shut the door behind them.

"I'm taking her to an Italian restaurant for dinner. I asked my handler and she says its OK."

"Good on you mate!" James congratulated him and shook his hand, pulling him into a bear hug.

Outside they sat on the floor, wondering what the girls were up to. Suddenly, Lauren and Bethany walked along the corridor.

"Hey there. Is Kerry back yet?"

James stuck a thumb in the direction of the door.

"They're in there. _Getting dressed_."

Bethany and Lauren looked at each other and nodded. Bethany banged on the door.

"Let us in Gabrielle. It's Bethany and Lauren." The door opened and Gabrielle hauled them inside before the boy's couldn't peek.

"Damn, I nearly saw her."

"Nearly?"

"I saw her foot."

"Oh."

The boys sat in silence and wondered if they should just go and watch some TV without the girls.

**AN. Hope you like it, I just wanted to introduce the confusing element. Expect more. Please R&R!**

**froga10t**


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce and James waited. And they waited. And they waited some more. They waited for half an hour and James shook his head. He stood up, banged on the door and yelled:

"We're going back to Bruce's room for a bit. Call us when you want us or we'll come back here." He grabbed Bruce's arm and dragged him back to his room.

"What are we doing James?"

"Well, the girls are getting dressed up, so I figured you could too. First we're going to my room, unless you have any suits. I still have the suit I wore for my Mum's funeral. Doesn't fit now, I want you to have it." James was a little quiet and hurried into his room. He walked up to the wardrobe and searched through it, until he reached the very back. In a dry cleaners bag, looking almost new was a black shirt, suit and red tie. James pulled it out and handed it to Bruce.

"I reckon it'll fit you. You need your own shoes though." He said gruffly. Lads like him don't do sentimental. Bruce pulled it out of its bag.

"Sweet, this is great. Listen, thanks James, I was worried when she said they were gonna get her dressed up 'cos I have nothing smart. This is cool man, thanks." Bruce grabbed him in a short hug but they let go quickly and awkwardly. "D'ya reckon it'll go with my t-shirt with the death star attack on it?" James burst out laughing and shoved into the bathroom.

"Get changed in there and come back and show me. I wanna laugh at you dressed up."

Bruce slammed the door. When he came out a few minutes later, he was a different person. He wore the shirt top few buttons open and the tie was hanging at a rakish angle, his hair was swept back with a little gel and he grinned like he had won the lottery.

"I feel so...so..._smart_. And weird." James stifled a laugh. "I wonder what Kerry will think?" James' face straightened up at the mention of his ex-girlfriend. "She's pretty now, I wonder what they're gonna do to her? Maybe she'll be wearing a dress!"

"Yeah! I never thought I would live to see the day, I reckon she'll even get _married_ in her trousers." James cackled and fell on to his bed. "I can't _wait_ to see her now!"

"And that has _nothing_ to do with you still fancying your big fat pants of her does it? No, surely not."

"You rat!" James half laughed, half yelled at Bruce and clocked him one. "But seriously, treat the suit with respect, they cost a hundred quid a piece."

Bruce let out a long, low whistle. "They don't come cheap then?" He glanced at his watch. "I think we should head back to the ladies now. Shall we go old chum? Oh I feel so _posh_ and stupid!"

"Yes indeed, old bean." Said James, putting on a silly posh accent and walking in a mad sort of way. They strutted along the corridor and round to the girls room, nodding at anyone who passed them shouting, "By gum, old boy, I think you've got it!" and "Yes, indeed, old bean, I believe it _is_ time to play Bridge." And slapping their thighs and chuckling in a crazy way. They turned around the corner to see a small congregation of girls 'ooh-ing' and 'aah-ing' at something in the door way. One turned round and noticed the boys.

"Here they are!" she screamed. "They're _here_!" every eye turned upon them and a path way made between them and the door. First they saw a black sandal with sparkles and a small heel, and then Kerry stepped out.

"It can't be Kerry, it _can't_." James whispered. Bruce was walking towards her in a sort of trance.

She wore a deep purple satin dress which went up to a few inches above her knee's and was cut quite low. It looked like it had just been wrapped around her and had no sleeves at all. She wore a black net shrug, dotted with sparkly bits and black lacy gloves. Her hair was down and flowed around her face and shoulders, somehow the girls had put sparkly bits in there too. She had a small silver butterfly clipped into her hair pulling it back from her face. Her face was absolutely beautiful, wearing glittery black eye-liner and deep blue shadow. Her lips were medium red with a darker outline and she smiled to show immaculate white teeth.

They walked slowly towards each other, not quite recognising their made-up friend. Kerry wrapped her arms around Bruce, and snuggled into his shoulder. He enveloped her shoulders and grinned.

"You look beautiful." He whispered. "Even more than before."

"Thanks for getting dressed up, I never knew you had a suit." She muttered. Bruce decided not to mention it was her ex-boyfriends. He pulled back and grasped her hand gently.

"And away we go." He said and turned to kiss her gently. They smiled at their friends and walked out to the mini-van.

**XXXXX**

Bruce was just helping Kerry into the van – she wasn't used to wearing a dress – when someone came up behind them. It was Chloe.

"Don't you two look nice! Going out somewhere?" She grinned at their panicked faces. "Don't worry; I was just going to offer to drive you out. I heard you two were going to that Italian place and I'm meeting a friend who lives down the road from it. I thought that might be better than an undignified drop off from the mini-van." They nodded thankfully.

"Thanks Chloe, we were worried what questions the other might ask."

"It's Ok. I remember my first date at CHERUB. I had to get the mini-van in and it was a nightmare." She led them towards her car. "It was at...oh...I can't remember...where was it?" Chloe thought for a while and they got in the car. Her face lit up as she remembered. "It was at the same place you're going to! I recall that I asked my favourite staff member to drive us but, for some reason she didn't...don't know why..." Kerry winked at Bruce.

"And who was the lad?" she inquired innocently.

"Oh, I don't think I should tell you that..." They looked at her pleadingly. "Oh, go on then. It was my fiancée actually. We met at CHERUB and have had an on-off relationship since. Now it is defiantly _on_." They all laughed. A comfortable silence fell over the group as they drove into town. When they arrived Chloe slowed down.

"Out you get kids, have fun. I'll pick you up at 9 o'clock, alright?"

"Yep." Bruce smiled shyly as he took Kerry's hand and led her inside.

**AN. Soooooo, what d you think? Please review, I'm desperate. I like this story, but no-one is reading or reviewing! Please please please PLEASE review. I love you all**

**froga10t**


End file.
